Nine Crimes
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Ele a desejava. Ela o queria. Por cima de quantos obstáulos eles passariam para ficarem juntos? O que é amor, e o que é crime?


**N/a:_ Fic ganhadora do 2º lugar no VI Challenge Draco/Hermione do site 3V! _**

**_Agradecimento especial: Sweet Nightangel, minha beta e a pessoa que me mostrou as fics. Obrigada, little sister. aperta_**

**A música tema é Nine Crimes, do Damien Rice. Baixem que vale a pena, ela é linda e a fic fica melhor com ela de fundo!!!**

**Pro pessoal que já leu essa fic, valeu gente! Obrigada mesmo!!!**

* * *

_**Nine Crimes**_

_Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts, 1562. _

Hermione Granger observava atenta a passagem que dava para as masmorras. Sabia que ele estava lá dentro, sozinho, como sempre havia sido. Sentiu o vento gelado bater em seus cabelos naquele dia nublado de inverno. A luz mal batia contra a neve, mas realçava o contorno da já tão conhecida paisagem de Hogwarts. Caminhou lentamente até o lago e sentou-se próxima a margem, embaixo da sua árvore favorita. Olhou para aquele céu de um azul cinzento e não conseguiu evitar um pensamento para ele. Queria estar ao lado dele. Sabia que ele precisava dela. Ele sempre havia precisado. E agora, o que ela poderia fazer?

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time_

_For somebody new_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse_

Pegou o livro que havia levado consigo e abriu-o apenas para que não a incomodassem. Pensava em como poderia resolver aquela situação. Ela precisava dele ao seu lado, mas como? A rivalidade entre as Casas sempre havia sido grande, mas agora atingia níveis incríveis. Ainda mais ela sendo quem era. Uma nascida trouxa, de uma família católica. Condenada duas vezes, por suas duas vidas. Nunca poderia retornar à casa de sua família, sem que seu próprio pai a jogasse na fogueira da Inquisição. E sempre seria mal vista entre os círculos de bruxos, pois era uma nascida trouxa e poucos sabiam em quem confiar naqueles dias.

Mas Hermione era bem quista na escola, uma aluna aplicada e dedicada, inteligente e honesta que tinha a simpatia de todos. Ou quase todos. Ninguém na Casa de Slytherin falaria com ela. Ou perdoaria alguém que falasse. E era aí que residia todo o seu sofrimento. O amor deveria valer alguma coisa. E ela amava. Amava com todas as suas forças. Mas pressentia que caso ela decidisse declarar tudo o que realmente sentia, o perderia. De forma irremediável. Não havia a quem recorrer, não havia a quem pedir ajuda. E agora, ela não poderia nem ao menos ajudar.

Perdida em pensamentos, não percebeu que alguém havia se sentado ao lado dela. Teve um pequeno sobressalto quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado e sorriu quando viu o vasto cabelo ruivo de um de seus maiores amigos.

- Ronald! Não percebi que se aproximava.- disse ainda sorrindo.

- Notei que estava distraída. – disse ele-Deve ser um bom livro.

- E é. - mentiu ela. Subitamente sentiu uma vontade avassaladora de abraça-lo. Ele era tão bom amigo, tão compreensivo e companheiro, merecia toda a sua admiração. Era a família dele quem a havia acolhido quando o pai descobriu qual era realmente o lugar que ela freqüentava. Sua mãe nada pôde fazer quando ele decidiu manda-la embora por ser uma bruxa, sendo o seu maior ato de generosidade simplesmente escorraça-la e não entrega-la às autoridades católicas locais. E havia sido os Weasley os primeiros a lhe estenderem a mão. Desde aquela época, mais de dois anos atrás, ela sabia que ele a amava. Mas não conseguia encoraja-lo. Não era certo. Seu coração pertencia a outra pessoa. Algumas vezes ela se punha a considerar o amor do ruivo. Talvez fosse o caminho dela. Ele era de uma das famílias mais tradicionais entre os bruxos, não haveria mais preconceito contra ela se eles se casassem, mas ela não conseguiria engana-lo.

Pensou por um segundo, enquanto mergulhava naquele olhar castanho, em contar-lhe toda a verdade. A verdadeira razão de suas recusas e todos os seus temores. Continuou olhando em seus olhos e sorriu, enquanto ele segurava suas mãos. Ia começar a falar quando sentiu um olhar queimar a sua nuca. Virou-se e percebeu Malfoy a encara-la seriamente da escadaria do Saguão de Entrada. Ele estava displicentemente escorado em uma das vigas das portas e fingia observar o terreno. Mas mesmo aquela distância, percebeu uma raiva fria emanar dele enquanto Weasley segurava suas mãos e rapidamente desvencilhou-se delas, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Devo entrar agora, Ron. Estou quase congelando. – levantou-se e já estava indo em direção a escada quando sentiu que ele também se levantara e a segurava pelo braço, sem aperta-lo, mas mesmo assim, com força.

- Por que foge de mim, Mione? Não entendo. Está tão estranha nessas últimas semanas... Desde que eu lhe pedi em casamento, na verdade. Algo lhe incomoda? Sei que respondeu não e isso, para mim, jamais alteraria a nossa amizade. Eu sempre vou estar aqui. Esperando. Eu esperarei por você até o momento em que estiver já casada. Só então realmente assumirei a derrota. Mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos ser amigos. Se eu lhe incomodo, não falaremos mais.

- Não é nada disso, Ron.- disse ela, sorrindo com simplicidade-Não me incomodo com você. Eu já lhe dei a minha resposta e não creio que ela vá mudar, mas continuará sendo meu amigo querido sempre. Isso jamais vai mudar. Mas devo mesmo entrar agora. Estou congelando de tanto frio.

Ron soltou o braço dela e ficou observando-a se afastar. Hermione sentia o olhar dele preso em suas costas e temeu por um momento ser seguida. Mas percebeu que ele não faria isso. Ele conseguia sentir que ela queria ficar sozinha e respeitava sua decisão. Fixou o olhar nas escadarias e já não viu Malfoy ali. Onde ele estaria? Apressou-se. Não queria que ele pensasse que estava reconsiderando o pedido de Ronald. Talvez fosse a coisa mais sensata a fazer, mas ela simplesmente não queria.

Entrou no castelo e andou novamente até a entrada da escadaria que dava para as masmorras com a intenção de espiar para vê-lo descendo ou algo assim. Mas não teve tempo de ver nada. Assim que se aproximou da porta, sentiu-se fortemente puxada para dentro de um dos muitos nichos daquelas escadas que iam para as profundezas do castelo. Foi empurrada contra a parede e viu os olhos nebulosos de Draco fixos nos seus. Sua respiração acelerou tanto pelo susto quanto pela proximidade dele. Ele a deixava tonta e sem ar, com medo e contente, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não conseguia pensar assim, tão próxima ao corpo dele. Por um momento pensou que ele exigiria alguma explicação pela cena a beira do lago e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi poupada do esforço, pois ele pôs uma de suas mãos na nuca dela e com a outra enlaçou a sua cintura. Ela deixou o livro que carregava cair com o susto e tentou exprimir algum protesto, mas foi inútil. O beijo a deixava desnorteada e tudo que ela conseguia pensar era em correspondê-lo, mesmo com todos os pensamentos de que poderiam ser pegos, poderiam ser vistos e isso acabaria coma reputação dela.

_Is that all right?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that all right?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_Is that all right?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that all right?_

_Is that alright with you?_

- Draco...- ela chamou, tentando se afastar, mas ele a prendeu mais firmemente contra a parede e continuou simplesmente a beija-la.

Era isso que ela amava e odiava nele. A sensação de não ter escolha, de não ter vontade, de apenas pertencer a ele e nada mais. Perdia a consciência de seus atos, não media conseqüências de nada. E o sentimento era ao mesmo tempo inebriante e assustador.

Ele finalmente afastou o rosto alguns centímetros do dela. Ainda tão próximo que ela não conseguia pensar racionalmente, mas distante o suficiente para que permitisse que ele falasse, embora ainda sem ser ouvido além daquele nicho.

- O que ele queria?- perguntou com voz cortante.

- Não sei... apenas conversar. Ele ainda é meu amigo.- ela respondeu com um fio de voz. Era difícil manter a linha de pensamento com aqueles olhos olhando dentro dos seus e parecendo ler a sua alma.

- Contou algo a ele sobre nós?- ele indagou ainda no mesmo tom.

Não. Mas quase fiz.- disse Hermione, finalmente tornando-se dona de si, e o empurrando de maneira que conseguisse se afastar alguns passos. Saiu de trás dele e contornou-o, deixando-o de costas para a parede e ficando no corredor aberto, mas ainda sem ser vista e falando muito baixo para não ser ouvida. – E deveria mesmo ter feito. Ele é meu amigo, Draco. Não posso mentir para eles. Não para ele, ou Harry ou Ginny. Eles são as pessoas que me acolhem, que me dão apoio. Se não fosse por eles, eu não sei o que seria de mim. Você não pode desejar que eu não lhes conte o que está acontecendo se eles querem me ajudar. Eles sabem que algo está errado. Eu não posso mentir para os únicos amigos verdadeiros que eu tenho.

Draco sorriu de lado, um sorriso frio.

- E há algo errado?

- Há! -Respondeu ela, irritada pela primeira vez. – Por que não podemos assumir que estamos juntos? Eu me sinto usada, Draco! Você diz que ama, mas parece prezar mais o que as pessoas pensam sobre os nascidos trouxas do que o meu amor.

- Eu não prezo nada no universo mais do que eu prezo você, Hermione. Mas é muito cedo. Esqueça esse assunto agora. Apenas pense que estamos aqui neste minuto. O futuro é algo vago. O que importa é o agora.- e dizendo isso, puxou-a mais uma vez e girou-a de modo que ela novamente estava contra a parede, novamente Hermione sentiu o chão fugir e não conseguiu pensar, apenas se entregou àquele beijo exigente e dominador. Draco abriu os olhos, sorrindo mais uma vez e não se afastou dela. Apenas parou de beija-la.

- Não conte nada a eles.- ordenou ele, sem tirar as mãos dela e sem se afastar.- E não esqueça que você me pertence. – e com isso, virou-se e desceu as escadas para as masmorras, deixando Hermione perplexa e totalmente perdida.

Ela não se moveu. Ficou parada ali, no meio do corredor, a meio caminha das masmorras da Slytherin, sem saber o que fazer. "Você me pertence?" Ela não era um objeto para ser pertencido. Sentiu raiva. Virou-se bruscamente e começou a fazer seu caminho para a Torre da sua casa.

_Leave me out with the waste_

_This is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place_

_To be cheating on you_

_It's the wrong time_

_But she's pulling me through_

_It's a small crime_

_And I've got no excuse _

Draco estava nervoso. Nunca havia sentido aquilo por alguém. Ele já havia ludibriado muitas outras alunas do castelo antes, já havia prometido que iriam ficar juntos e que ele as amava, mas com nenhuma era verdadeiro. Mas Hermione Granger era diferente.

Ele não estava certo sobre o que sentia por ela. Não tinha um conhecimento profundo da palavra amor, nem ao menos acreditava nisso. Amor era algo que pessoas tolas e fracas diziam sentir como desculpa pelo seu comportamento ridículo. Mas ele gostava dela. Da companhia, do jeito e da inteligência. E gostava da maneira como ela ficava perto dele. Ela era sempre tão controlada e fria e de repente ele descobria que ela perdia o ar e se perdia no olhar dele. Gostava de faze-la entregar-se para vê-la se arrepender depois.

Isso que o havia atraído em primeiro lugar. Ele levara semanas para que ela acreditasse que ele gostava dela e outras semanas para convence-la a ficar mais que dois segundos sozinha em sua presença. Ele havia gostado do desafio e achava que ela seria um bom passa-tempo. Afinal, ela nada mais era que uma sangue-ruim.

Para se aproximar, ele disse que se sentia solitário. Fez com que ela acreditasse que ele precisava de companhia, que precisava dela. Que era difícil ser um Malfoy. Que a família dele era rígida e fria e ele era uma pessoa que precisava de ajuda. Que, sem ela, o mundo dele era triste e sombrio.

O que assustava Draco agora, era o quão perto da realidade aquela brincadeira estava se revelando. Não esperava que ela fosse preencher tantos espaços na sua vida. Não planejara sentir ciúmes ou qualquer outra coisa por ela. Ele queria diversão, e havia encontrado mais do que isso.

Sozinho em seu quarto ele percebeu o quanto queria tê-la, o quanto seria bom se pudessem conversar sem se esconderem de ninguém. Mas também percebeu que jamais poderia ter isso. Não dentro da sua família. Não no mundo onde vivia agora.

Precisava acabar com aquela história. Precisava fugir dela. E precisava fugir do que estava sentindo.

_Is that alright?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that all right?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that all right?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that all right?_

_Is that all right with you_

Hermione chegou a torre da Grifinória secando uma única lágrima que ela deixara escapar. Passou pela entrada e sentou-se em uma das grandes poltronas próximas ao fogo. Ela apreciava o movimento das chamas, o calor e a maneira como o brilho iluminava o tapete a frente. Ficou pensando sobre a sua vida...

Apreciava Hogwarts porque era o único lugar em que realmente se sentia em casa. Raros eram os lugares naquela época em que mulheres eram ensinadas sem discriminações, em que poderiam aprender o mesmo que os homens sem sofrerem punição. Os fantasmas de tudo que havia visto quando ainda morava com os pais ainda a assombravam. Lembrava do terror que teve ao ser descoberta como bruxa, do medo que sentiu de ser condenada à morte simplesmente por ser quem era. Mas naqueles dias, Hogwarts havia sido a sua luz. O caminho que ela quis percorrer e que achava dignificante. E agora o lugar lhe parecia cada vez mais sombrio. Viu-se desejando jamais ter vindo para ali. Assim, jamais teria conhecido Draco Malfoy. Jamais sofreria como estava sofrendo. Pois ela sentia que aos poucos estava perdendo a própria personalidade. Ela não era assim. Ela não dependia de ninguém. E Malfoy a fez ver quantas fraquezas ela tinha.

Contra todas as probabilidades, se viu fazendo uma prece para que conseguisse descobrir o que fazer ou como agir. Com a cabeça baixa, tentava conversar com Deus, assim como a sua mãe havia a ensinado quando ela ainda era uma criança. Ficou naquela posição por algum tempo e só se moveu quando ouviu um trovão do lado de fora da janela. Uma tempestade começava e ela ficou admirando. Por algum motivo, climas tempestuosos sempre a haviam acalmado. Suspirou e olhou para o buraco do retrato, por onde Ginevra e Harry estavam entrando.

- Olá, Mione. Estávamos procurando por você. Precisamos terminar a redação de História que o Prof. Bins pediu, o que acha de fazermos ela agora?

- Por mim está ótimo. – respondeu, qualquer coisa para não ter que ficar atormentando-se com pensamentos sobre Malfoy, até mesmo permitir que seus amigos copiassem a sua redação...

Por algum tempo trabalharam em silêncio, observados por Ginny que parecia distraída entre olha-los e apreciar a tempestade. A única coisa que acabou por perturba-los foi uma coruja negra que, mesmo com o tempo que estava fazendo lá fora, carregava um pequeno bilhete amarrado na pata. Ginny abriu a janela, apressada e a coruja adentrou a sala, pousando a frente de Hermione. Ela tirou o bilhete e o pobre bicho saiu mais uma vez pela janela, ainda aberta. A morena olhou para seu nome escrito por fora do pedaço de pergaminho e se sentiu congelar. Era a letra de Draco. Ela não poderia abrir o bilhete ali. Ele devia ter imaginado que ela estava sozinha, ou jamais mandaria um bilhete ali, em plena sala comunal. Olhou para o dorso mais uma vez e o colocou embaixo de um dos muitos livros que estava utilizando para fazer a redação. Harry parecia intrigado.

- Não vai abri-lo, Mione?

- Ahn... não agora. Não deve ser importante, eu conheço a letra. Não quero perder a concentração. – ela falou muito rápido. Tanto Harry quanto Ginny permaneceram intrigados, mas não insistiram no assunto.

Mas o mal já estava feito. Ela já não conseguia se concentrar mais. Pouco mais de uma hora depois, Harry terminou a sua redação e avisou que iria dormir. Ginny já havia se retirado e ela finalmente pôde abrir o bilhete. Não era extenso, apenas marcava um encontro, onde Draco costumava marca-los, na Casa dos Gritos. Estava terminando de lê-lo quando a passagem do retrato abriu-se novamente e Ron entrou, parecendo preocupado. Olhou em volta e viu Hermione remexendo entre seus livros, ficou surpreso em vê-la ainda ali.

- Pensei que já estaria dormindo.- disse, com um sorriso leve.

- Não ainda, mas vou logo, não consigo terminar essa redação. Deixarei para amanhã.- e começou a recolher seus materiais que estavam espalhados pela mesa, apressada.

- E mais uma vez, você foge, Hermione.- disse ele sério. Ela parou no meio do que estava fazendo.

- Não estou fugindo, Ron. Apenas com sono e muito cansada. – falou, evitando o olhar dele.

- Então por que não olha nos meus olhos para dizer isso, Mione? Você nunca foi uma boa mentirosa. O que lhe perturba, se já disse que não é a minha presença? O que está lhe incomodando? Eu posso ajuda-la... ou, ao menos, tentar. Mas não posso fazer nada se você foge de mim.

- Ah, Ron. – disse ela, a beira das lágrimas-eu não posso. Eu não posso.- repetiu, como se quisesse se assegurar do que estava dizendo.

- Então acho que não poderei fazer nada e terei simplesmente que vê-la sofrer, não é?- disse ele, com um sorriso triste.

Hermione encarou-o por um momento e acabou sucumbindo às lágrimas, virou-se e saiu da sala, sem ao menos juntar seus livros. Ron ficou olhando para escadas por onde ela havia sumido durante um momento, então se virou e começou a recolher os livros dela. Quando chegou ao último, viu o bilhete de Malfoy.

Não se deu conta do que era num primeiro olhar, pensou que fosse apenas alguma anotação. Mas seu rosto foi ficando mais pálido a cada palavra do que lia. E aquilo explicava o comportamento de Hermione.

Ele conhecia a fama de Malfoy. A serpente estava brincando com os sentimentos da mulher que ele amava. E ele decidiu que poria um fim nisso. Se odiando pelo que estava prestes a fazer, modificou apenas um número no bilhete e deixou tudo como estava antes. Torcia para que Hermione não tivesse tido tempo de ler o pergaminho com atenção e recolheu-se para seu quarto determinado a ajuda-la, mesmo sem que ela soubesse ou permitisse.

Hermione lembrou-se do bilhete no meio da escadaria, mas não voltou para pegá-lo naquele momento. Ron não mexeria nas suas coisas sem autorização. Horas mais tarde, ainda sem conseguir dormir, desceu silenciosamente até a sala comunal e viu seus livros empilhados de forma ordeira, mas o bilhete ainda estava embaixo de todos eles. Leu-o mais uma vez e subiu novamente para o quarto, agora com suas coisas. Amanhã à tarde saberia o que Draco queria. E ela torcia pra que fosse algo bom.Is that alright?

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that all right?_

_If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it_

_Is that all right?_

_Give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that all right?_

_Is that all right with you_

Draco Malfoy nunca chegava na hora a seus compromissos. E aquele encontro não seria diferente. Em parte para não perder este velho hábito; em parte porque queria adiar o que estava decidido a fazer. Sabia que era o correto. Sabia que um Malfoy jamais seria aceito de volta em seu mundo se tivesse uma Sangue-Ruim ao lado. Ele sabia de tudo isso, mas também sabia que a queria.

Não conhecia aquele sentimento. Não entendia o que tinha com ela. Era algo egoísta, possessivo. Era ao mesmo tempo doce e amargo. Era ódio por faze-lo ver o que lhe faltava e gratidão por preencher este vazio.

Caminhava sorrateiramente pelo caminho que conduzia a Casa dos Gritos. Entraria lá e encontraria Granger furiosa pelo seu atraso aliviada por ele ter aparecido. Lembrou da maneira como cada cacho do cabelo dela se movia com graça quando o vento batia. Como os olhos castanhos se estreitavam e faiscavam quando estava com irritada. Como a pele clara se arrepiava ao menor toque dele. Como seus lábios sempre hesitavam a princípio ao corresponderem seus beijos para depois se tornarem tão ardentes quanto os seus próprios.

Ele a queria, mas não devia te-la. Não se quisesse ter a vida que tinha, concluiu quando entrou na velha casa e se dirigia à porta do quarto onde já haviam se encontrado. "Antes só e inteira, que comigo e em pedaços". Conferiu o horário no relógio. Estava 45 minutos atrasado.

Entrou no antigo cômodo e olhou em volta. O mesmo chão empoeirado, as janelas cobertas por taboas, os móveis desconjuntados, muitos deles até mesmo em pedaços com pontas espalhadas pelo chão, como estacas, onde ele lembrava de já ter se ferido.

Seu olhar se deteu no canto mais escuro do quarto e ele ficou, em um primeiro momento, surpreso, mas isso logo foi substituído pela raiva fria e calculista que sempre sentia ao pôr os olhos em um Weasley.

- Pensei que não viesse mais.- disse Ronald, saindo das sombras.

- O que faz aqui? Onde está Hermione?

- Ela vai chegar logo. Nem imagina que estou aqui.- disse ele em resposta à pergunta muda que Draco estava prestes a formular –E eu vim para pedir que termine com isso, Malfoy. Sei que ela não deve significar nada para você, mas significa para mim. Acabe com isso, enquanto ela ainda não está sofrendo. Você é frio, mas Hermione...

- Você não me conhece, Weasley. Então não diga o que eu sinto ou não.

- Não nego que talvez você sinta atração por ela. Mas eu lhe ordeno que se afaste. Ela merece mais do que você.

Draco deu-lhe o seu sorriso mais frio e sentiu a raiva queimar por dentro.

- Não seja idiota. Ninguém me dá ordens, muito menos um Weasley. E o que de melhor ela poderia conseguir? Você?- perguntou, debochado. Ronald corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- É, Malfoy, eu. Eu sabia que ela havia recusado meu pedido por algum motivo, mas jamais imaginaria que fosse por você...

- E não foi, Weasley. – ele disse, ainda sorrindo – Foi por você. VOCÊ é desprezível e fraco. Alguém inteligente e talentosa como ela jamais aceitaria se casar com alguém como você.

Mas, enquanto falava, Draco percebeu sua contradição: viera ali para fazer exatamente o que aquele Weasley estava lhe pedindo. Seu objetivo era, sim, afastar-se de Granger. Então, qual era o problema?

Encarando o rosto revoltado e cheio de sardas a sua frente, ele compreendeu. Para o bem dos dois, deveriam se separar. Mas ela deveria ficar sozinha, não com aquele arremedo de bruxo.

Ela queria Hermione, a _sua_ Hermione, sozinha e segura.

Pensando melhor, ele a queria... Não sozinha, mas com ele.

Para tê-la e aproveitar a sua companhia, a sua inteligência, a sua beleza.

Ele sempre fora egoísta e fizera tudo que tinha vontade. E o que ele queria agora, era Hermione ao seu lado.

E não estava mais se importando com o que o mundo achasse disso.

- Sua ordem não será nem mesmo considerada e seu pedido foi rejeitado. Ela me quer, Weasley. E eu também a quero. E vou tê-la.

- Você não a ama! – exclamou o ruivo, indignado.

- Defina _amor_, Weasley. – replicou o loiro-O que é _amor_? Não sei o que isso significa, mas sei que a quero, que a desejo, custe o que custar. Eu não me importo.

- Você é egoísta!- gritou Ron-Quanto tempo acha que ela vai durar ao seu lado, Malfoy? Quantos dias, ou mesmo horas, até que alguém da sua família decida elimina-la para deixa-lo outra vez _limpo_? Arriscaria a vida dela por um capricho?

- Então iremos para longe. – disse Draco, levantando a voz pela primeira vez – Para qualquer lugar. Tenho riqueza pessoal suficiente para nos manter durante a eternidade. Não me importa mais nada, eu quero tê-la!- Era a primeira vez que ele expressava esse sentimento em voz alta, mas percebeu que durante tempo, já, era tudo que ele queria dizer.

- Ela não vai. – rugiu o ruivo, em resposta.

- Acho que quem decide isso sou eu. – disse uma voz calma. Ambos olharam e viram Hermione parada há poucos passos dos dois, emoldurada pelo batente da porta. – E antes que eu me decida, podem me explicar o que acontece aqui?

- Por que só chegou agora?- disse Draco, com a voz dura, aproximando-se dela.

- Porque foi a hora que você marcou o encontro. – respondeu a morena, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não. Eu marquei há uma hora atrás.

- Eu alterei o horário. – falou Ron, com voz cava – Queria falar com ele, Mione, para que ele a deixasse em paz, a deixasse livre...- completou, num tom suplicante, aproximando-se dela.

Hermione se afastou num movimento rápido, pondo-se ao lado de Malfoy. O rosto vermelho de raiva.

- Como ousa interferir assim na minha vida?

- Ele não te ama, Hermione! Está apenas te usando. Será que não vê?

Os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas e Draco virou-a para ele.

Eu quero você, Hermione. E estou disposto a ir embora por isso. Acredite em mim. Vamos fugir. Agora. – ele falou olhando nos olhos dela. Hermione fitou aqueles olhos azuis por um momento e soube o que fazer. Sentia que se não fosse agora, ela poderia não ter coragem para ir depois. Ou ele poderia repensar. E ela viu que não tinha medo. Era o que ela mais queria. Uma vida ao lado da pessoa que amava. Não era o momento para hesitações.

Com o rosto sério e os olhos ainda presos nos dele, ela deu um leve aceno com a cabeça. Draco começou a dar um sorriso lento, mas então ouviram o grito de Ron.

- Não! Você não vai fazer esta loucura, Hermione, eu não vou permitir!

Ele pegou o braço dela e puxou-a com força fazendo com que ela gritasse de dor. Draco foi para cima dele e por alguns momentos, ele e Hermione lutaram contra o ruivo, então, num esforço conjunto, acabaram empurrando-o para longe.

Ronald caiu de costas sobre um dos muitos pedaços de madeira espalhados pelo chão, e com um grito de dor virou, ficando sobre um dos lados. Uma estaca havia se cravado na altura da sua cintura, o sangue já escorria abundante, mas ainda assim, mal aparecendo devido à camisa vermelha que usava.

- Ron!- disse Hermione, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele.- Ah, por Merlin, o que eu fiz?

Ela removeu a estaca e o sangue correu ainda mais profusamente.

- Nós temos que ir agora, Hermione. – disse Draco, que não parecia se importar com o ferimento do outro. Ele estava olhando por uma das brechas entre as taboas que cobriam a janela.- Precisamos sair ao menos de Hogsmead antes que a noite caia e o sol já está se pondo.

- Ele está ferido, Draco! Precisamos ajuda-lo!- protestou a castanha, com voz embargada.

- Ele é um bruxo. Pode se cuidar sozinho. Ou vamos agora, ou não teremos outra chance.

Hermione sabia que era verdade. Poderiam planejar uma fuga melhor, mas ambos compreendiam que se deixassem para depois, tudo ficaria mais difícil. Ou agiam por impulso, ou não agiriam mais.

- Vá. – disse Ronald, com voz fraca – Como ele diz, sou um bruxo.

- Deixe-me ao menos...- começou ela.

- Vá, Hermione! E me prometa que será feliz. Só peço a Merlin que não se arrependa. – completou com um sorriso triste, que Hermione retribuiu.

Draco pressionou o ombro dela e a morena se levantou pegando a mão que Malfoy lhe oferecia e ambos saíram do lugar.

Sem um único olhar para trás.

_Is that all right?_

_Is that all right?_

_Is that all right with you?_

_Is that all right?_

_Is that all right?_

_Is that all right with you?_

_No... _

Ronald Weasley ficou olhando para o corredor agora vazio e fez força para sentar-se. Continuou fixando o mesmo ponto por um momento e então se escorou na parede, com um gemido de dor. Olhou para a varinha em sua mão direita e dali para o sangue que escorria e agora começava a manchar o chão imundo a sua volta. Ele era um bruxo, poderia curar os ferimentos de seu corpo. Mas não da sua alma.

Contemplou o seu próprio sangue esvair-se dele para o chão até que não sentiu mais dor e todas as imagens se apagaram de sua mente o deixando leve e em paz...

O corpo de Ronald Weasley foi encontrado dois dias depois do ocorrido e a maioria das pessoas pensava, inclusive seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter e sua irmã, Ginevra Weasley, que Ronald havia cometido suicídio. O motivo mais óbvio seria a fuga do Sonserino Draco Malfoy com a nascida trouxa Hermione Granger.

Esta notícia foi recebida com igual ou maior choque do que a morte precipitada do Grifinório.

Ronald foi enterrado no cemitério de sua família e apesar da tristeza geral, a vida começou aos poucos a voltar ao normal.

Quanto a Draco e Hermione nunca mais seus amigos ou famílias tiveram notícias. Hermione provavelmente ainda não sabe que seu maior amigo se deixou morrer por sua causa.

Mas apesar disso, os amigos da castanha ainda esperam que eles estejam juntos, morando em um país distante, ainda vivendo seu estranho amor, sabendo que ali, esse sentimento sempre seria considerado um crime.

* * *

**N/a2: Ok, Ok, este Ron está... sofrível... serve? se esconde Mas foi minha primeira fic, pessoal, dêem um desconto XD**

**Agora, por obséquio, review e façam a doida, assassina de Rons em todos os sentiods possíveis, mais feliz! Quem sabe aí eu paro de matar o pobre Weasley.**

**Huahuahauhauahu. Bjs!!!!**


End file.
